


First Misunderstanding

by AccroV



Series: Their first times [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is engaged, Aziraphale is engaged to an archangel, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Feelings, Gabriel is Aziraphale's fiancé, Gabriel's proposal, Is he really ?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccroV/pseuds/AccroV
Summary: Gabriel comes to see Aziraphale about their weeding. There is only one problem : Aziraphale didn't know he was engaged to his (former) boss. He is also very in love with his demon.However, Gabriel has a paper :"Marital status of Angels :Principality Aziraphale and Archangel ... : Engaged"





	First Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to subscribe, don't forget to subscribe the serie not the work :D

The feeling of jealousy had always been a very demonic feeling in Crowley's eyes. He had obviously made humans experiment with it. Jealousy was so easy for them to feel. A little gift left by Lilith to humanity. If he had to be honest with himself, Crowley had also felt this feeling many times. It was largely his own fault. He had often imagined the years that Aziraphale spent without him and, in his imagination, they were filled with men whom HIS angel was seeing. He now knew that he was partly right. They had discussed it once, since they had been together. It had been less painful than he had thought. He had known, he had confirmation and at the same time, he was neither going to blame the angel nor hurt himself to constantly think about it. His past was what made him such a complex angel. Crowley also had a past, after all, and certainly less glorious than Aziraphale's.

However, if he had already been jealous with humans, he never thought about supernatural beings like him and Aziraphale. He remembered Heaven the mating process of angel. He had been engaged when he was this old version of himself. He had never mentioned it to Aziraphale before. The angels could not remember their relationships with those who had fallen. He had accepted it for a long time and had no desire to go back over this period of his life. He didn't know he would be forced to talk about it.

-

When Gabriel arrived in the small bookshop, Aziraphale had just sent a more than explicit message to Crowley while making himself a cup of tea. He first felt the air change before he knew what was happening. If he had thought that he and Crowley would be left alone after their little exchange, apparently Heaven didn't agree. He texted the demon, " _Come, now!_ ". He was certain that his... partner (boyfriend sounded a little childish to define them) would arrive in a few minutes. The angel preparing for the worst tried not to show that he was nervous. He went from the back shop to the shop where the archangel was waiting for him, apparently alone but it was better to be too careful knowing him...

"Good afternoon, Principality Aziraphale..."

The archangel seemed tense. He didn't stay in the same place and would go back and forth. He was also playing with his hands. His voice was a little bit weaker than usual. Aziraphale had never seen Gabriel like this before. Was he afraid that Aziraphale would kill him on the spot before he had time to talk? He wouldn't be wrong if Crowley was still in the angel's body.

"Archangel Gabriel... May I ask what this impromptu visit is about? I thought we weren't on business terms anymore"

"Principality Aziraphale, I didn't come here to hurt you if that's what you think. I came in peace and I just wanted to discuss with you about ... a business affair »

Aziraphale looked at him from top to bottom. He still didn't understand why such a high-ranking angel came to his bookshop more than a year after the not-apocalypse. If he was here to talk about business maybe he didn't want to talk about Crowley. But it could be about it and the angel was absolutely not ready to receive any thoughts from his former boss but, still being an angel, he decided not to say anything for the moment.

"Yes... Good. Would you like an Archangel Gabriel tea?"

"You know very well that I do not defile my body with these drinks."

"You already told me so, yes. I was going to pour myself a cup. Could you please come with me to the back of the store?"

Since he had no more than one report a year anymore to make, Aziraphale had almost forgotten how formal he had to be when it came to addressing angels. Everything was easier with humans, with Crowley. Certainly, he seemed a little old-fashioned with his way of expressing himself and his manners, but nothing could compare to the respect of the hierarchy in Heaven. He let Gabriel pass in front of him to see if Crowley had answered him. Of course, he found about ten messages all worried about him and warning him that he would be there in less than ten minutes. Aziraphale quickly replied, " _Gabriel is here. Non-aggressive._ "He put the phone back in his pocket and headed after the archangel. He served himself a cup of tea while Gabriel stood. He had gone from a stressed attitude of "I don't know what to do with my hands" to "straight as an i".

"Finally, I'd like a cup of tea. If you don't mind..."

The archangel Gabriel wanted a cup of tea and to sully his temple. Aziraphale wondered if he had passed through an alternative universe like in one of the movies he had seen with Crowley or if it was a trick to keep him occupied until more angels could arrive. He served Gabriel a cup. The archangel moistened his lips with the brew without really drinking it. Aziraphale hoped the demon would arrive soon.

"You wanted to talk to me about a business, Archangel Gabriel..."

Gabriel rested his cup on the table and fixed his eyes on Aziraphale who felt uncomfortable.

"Yes, business. I came here on a personal basis if that's what you're concerned about. I was hoping we could talk about us"

The front door of the shop opened at that moment with a crash. Of course, Gabriel thought, the demon wasn't going to let them talk quietly. He had to get there before he could talk to Aziraphale.

"Angel, where are you?"

"In the back Crowley."

The demon came and found two angels facing each other with a cup of tea in front of them. Aziraphale really was helpless, Crowley thought. They would talk about it later. For the time being, the question was whether Gabriel was a threat.

"Gabriel, what an unpleasant surprise," Crowley said with a big smile. "To what do we owe the disgrace of seeing you? »

Aziraphale seemed amused by the tone of the demon, which caused Gabriel's anger to rise. He decided not to give in to it and to remain polite in order to be able to talk with the angel.

"Principality Aziraphale, I was hoping to be able to speak with you without a third party present."

"Archangel Gabriel, you can speak before Anthony. As your visit has not been announced, you can imagine that we are anxious to know its reason."

The demon's first name still sounded so strange in the angel's mouth but he was getting more and more used to it. Crowley was about to speak when he felt Aziraphale press his hand. He turned his gaze to him and understood that he had to stay calm while this archangel piece of shit was present. He took a deep breath like humans do to calm down and decided not to attack him. At least, not at the moment.

"All right then." Gabriel was finally talking "I thought we should talk about our marriage and where we were both at..." He didn't finish his sentence because of Crowley.

"EXCUSE ME but WHAT THE FUCK? Aziraphale! Wha.. Whe.. WHAT?" Gabriel smiled when he saw the shock on the demon's face.

"Demon Crowley, you were, I think, not without knowing that Aziraphale was engaged to an archangel."

Aziraphale almost spited out his tea on Gabriel. He didn't do it, imagining that the situation would only get worse if he put tea in his boss' face? Ex-boss? Engaged? The angel looked at his demon. He seemed ready to explode and kill the archangel. Aziraphale took his hand and kissed him on the cheek, having little interest in what Gabriel might think. Then, he answered.

"Archangel Gabriel, you and I were never engaged. I can't imagine how you could have thought that."

Gabriel took a paper out of the inside of his jacket. Heaven was very good at preserving documents that were several thousand years old. It was a list. Gabriel indicated a particular line. On the paper was marked at the top: _Marital status of angels_. The line indicated by Gabriel was the following: _"Principality Aziraphale et Archange... : Fiancé. "_ Aziraphale was engaged without knowing it. How was that possible? And with Gabriel to make things worse. He was outraged by this situation that he didn't understand. Crowley didn't tell anything and it was impossible for Aziraphale to scan him with his glasses on his nose.

"I can see my name on this paper but I can't see the name of the archangel in question. I must confess that I don't know when we could have been engaged unless we had a marriage arranged by Heaven..." Aziraphale was trying to control the situation. He had the feeling he was failling.

"The other archangels are all in holy matrimony. I assumed that the archangel in question was me, Principality Aziraphale. I share your astonishment at this discovery, but the status cannot go back to single. In the long run, we will have to get married."

Aziraphale was living a real nightmare. He felt that his life was about to collapse before his eyes when he finally had the love of his life at his side. How was Crowley going to react? The most obvious answer was probably between discorporation and murder He wouldn't do it because he knew Aziraphale but the angel wondered if it wouldn't be the best solution after all. He didn't expect the demon to burst out laughing.

"Gabriel, very dear, very stupid and very incompetent of Gabriel, this status has absolutely nothing to do with you. How could you believe for a moment that an asshole like you could be engaged to Aziraphale?" Gabriel was about to answer but Aziraphale talked first.

"Crowley," Aziraphale anxiously asked, "are you sure ?"

"Of course I'm sure of myself, angel. The name is missing because the archangel in question is no longer an archangel, he has fallen. This marital status is about me and you. We were engaged. You were never engaged to that dumb-ass."

Aziraphale turned his head to look at his lover. Did he hear what he had just said? Or maybe, he just had a massive auditory hallucination. How could he have been engaged and remembered nothing? Crowley never talked about his life before and Aziraphale had always respected that. Everything was a discovery. Why Crowley didn't tell him about this ? Were they in love ... before ? He decided to leave his questions for later. For now, the only important thing was to get rid of Gabriel as quickly as possible. He tried to be polite but all he wanted to say was : get out !

"Well... Now that this misunderstanding is resolved, Archangel Gabriel, I suppose you'd like to leave."

Gabriel seemed lost in thought as if he was judging the situation. Aziraphale was afraid the archangel would attack them. However, Aziraphale we was faster and stronger than he looked. The archangel had always underestimated him. This was a plus for him. But Gabriel didn't move a finger. He simply passed his gaze from angel to demon. Why wasn't he moving? Finally he spoke.

"I was wondering what happened to you, Ra..."

"Tttt ttt ttt ttt, that's no longer my name Gabriel. Don't you dare try to say it."Crowley had answered the archangel with a voice between an order and a council. Gabriel turned to Aziraphale.

"Principality Aziraphale, in view of this revelation, I wish to propose you to marry me, if God wills."

Was this a joke ? Aziraphae thought about this show on TV where they did pranks to the candidates. Surely, it was a joke right ? This was absolutely not the turn of events that Aziraphale had predicted. Maybe Gabriel was suicidal and wanted Aziraphale's fiancé (apparently) to discorporate him. It was the only way for the archangel to propose this to him. He had always cordially hated Aziraphale. The sweet angel could not understand this reaction. Next to him, Crowley didn't move. He should have been angry and yelling at Gabriel. His reaction was in agreement with Gabriel's: completely out of character.

"Archangel Gabriel, thank you for this proposal... Flattering. However, if I were no longer engaged to the archangel the paper refers to, my status would have been updated. However, it is clear to me that I remain in the eyes of Heaven, engaged to him. I will therefore not be able to grant your request for which I thank you."

The angel was very proud to have come up with this idea so quickly. He apparently thought very well and very quickly under pressure as at the end of the world when he asked if this was the ineffable plan. Crowley leaned his head towards him. However, Aziraphale continued to watch Gabriel who made the decision to stand up. He seemed impassive. The angel almost wanted to ask him why he had proposed, but he knew it was better not to linger.

"All right, Principality Aziraphale. I'll leave you to it. Don't forget your annual report. Demon..."

Once Gabriel was definitely out of the bookstore, Aziraphale was able to breathe again normally. He sensed the anger before Crowley said anything.

"Who the fuck is he thinking he is ? Proposing to you? In front of me ? How dare he? After what he told you when he tried to kill you. I'm gonna gut him and his perfect, handsome asshole face."

"Oooh Crowley..."

Aziraphale bent over to take off his glasses before kissing him. He was more afraid than he had realized. His heart, which didn't really need to beat, was much faster than usual in his chest. He had been afraid for him but especially for Crowley who had not hesitated to come knowing that Gabriel was present.

"Thank you, my darling, for coming so quickly."

"That's normal, angel. I'll always be there for you."

Crowley kissed him back in an almost too delicate way. Aziraphale made the kiss deeper and more passionate. They calmed each other down, expressing their love washing away the fear. The informations were slowly reaching Aziraphale's brain. He wanted to ask so much questions.

"So, we were engaged..."

"Yup"

"And you were an archangel..."

"Yup"

"Are we, always, I mean..."

"Angel," Crowley interrupted him," what happened before was another life. It's not me anymore. One day, I promise you, I'll tell you everything about this. Right now, I'd just like to kiss you and take you to dinner. Is that ok with you? »

Aziraphale looked at Crowley with all the tenderness and love he felt for him. He had no idea of the life they had before. He wasn't sure he wanted to know because he knew how it ended: Crowley had fallen. He didn't like this old version of him. He loved the demon now.He hugged him and kissed him again.

"Where would you like to have dinner, my dear? »

He would wait until Crowley was ready and if he never was, it didn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo, 
> 
> Sooooo I don't like Gabriel. I almost wanted to make him cry but he is not this guy. But he suffered in silence, you know he did ... 
> 
> There is a lot of stories about Aziraphale and Crowley before the fall, I also have one so I didn't want to go in details and keep each work of this serie a one shot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments make my life <3 
> 
> English isn't my first language so if you spot some errors, tell me. I don't have anyone to beta my stories :'( :p


End file.
